The subject invention relates to a system for sensing empty soft drink syrup containers in a dispensing manifold, and in particular, to a system that utilizes optic sensors located in the syrup transmission lines. The optic sensors are connected to an indicator to notify users of the dispensing manifold that a syrup container has emptied before the transmission line has run completely dry.
Dispensing manifolds for dispensing soft drink syrup to a user end station containing a nozzle or dispensing device for dispensing the syrup, after being mixed with carbonated water, are well known. The systems are widely used in the restaurant, bar, and convenient store industries, for example. In such a system, a plurality of soft drink syrup containers or boxes are placed on a rack or shelves and nozzles on the syrup container boxes are connected to transmission lines using suitable fittings. A pump, which may be CO2 or air compressor driven, moves the syrup along the transmission line where it is mixed with water and carbon dioxide (CO2) to then be pumped to the dispensing system or a nozzle where drink glasses or pitchers may be filled with the carbonated beverage. The dispensing system or stations may be fixed in a dispensing unit including activators to activate the dispensing of the carbonated beverage. Each of the different beverages may have a separate actuator, which can be activated, for example, by pressing a drink glass or pitcher to be filled thereagainst. Alternately, hand held dispensing nozzles are widely used that include a plurality of buttons whereby the operator selects the button or the desired carbonated beverage and pulls the activation trigger.
One problem with such syrup manifold dispensing systems is when one of the syrup dispensing container boxes becomes empty. This is a problem because the syrup line may run empty, and if the operator is not paying attention, a number of beverages and/or mixed drinks may be dispensed and served to customers without realizing that only carbonated water was being dispensed and not the carbonated soft drink intended. Additionally, there will be a down time until the box is replaced wherein the beverage of which the soft drink associated with syrup container box that has become empty is unable to be served. That is, after someone realizes that a syrup box is empty, time must be found to have someone replace the empty box with a full one and hook it to the transmission lines by replacing the fittings onto the box. Then, additionally, there is the time for the syrup in the new container box to be pumped to the mixing and dispensing unit. As transmission lines can be very long, (some may be several dozen feet long) there is additional time for the syrup to be pumped back to the mixer and dispenser. Additionally, when a line has been emptied, the CO2 pump may continue to cycle causing the CO2 tank associated therewith to empty out, so there is the time and cost associated with replacing the CO2 supply.
Accordingly, an object of the subject invention to provide operators of dispensing unit with a notification that a soft drink syrup container has run empty before the transmission line completely empties of the syrup, thereby delivering only carbonated water.